SongficEterno Amor
by Saori Kido-San
Summary: Uma songfic,belíssima com Hades e Perséfone,esse eterno amor,esse mito eterno que eu amo demais esse casal.Espero que gostem seria tb um presente pra Artemisys que escreveu uma fic sobre eles que eu fiquei apaixonada Oneshot


Eterno Amor-Songfic

_**Oculto em minha alma,**_

_**A tempos trancados**_

_**Um grande sentimento por ti foi libertado**_

_**Coincidência ou não,neste exato momento**_

_**A folha brinca no vento,você no meu pensamento**_

Hades estava sentado,sozinho nos campos Elísios,até suspirava tristemente.Apesar do lugar ser tão lindo.Em seu pensamentos formava-se o semblante de uma linda mulher,se tratava de sua jovem esposa.A amava demais,não parava de pensar um só segundo nela.Ficava imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo agora,neste momento.Ela por sua vez,estava entediada também,no enorme castelo no inferno,também pensava no amado marido.Andando pela sua morada, pergunta a Radamanthys onde estaria Hades e este diz que ele foi ao Elísios e estava sozinho.Sem perder tempo,Perséfone segue para lá. Hades já cansado de observar a bela paisagem resolve adentrar seu maravilhoso templo,todo decorado e suspira,deitando-se na cama:

Esta...será uma noite longa...

_**Seu corpo ardente misturado ao meu**_

_**Seguimos incansáveis rumo ao apogeu**_

_**Nesse momento tudo é perfeito,**_

_**Não existe nada que**_

_**Nos cause medo**_

A esposa chega e vê que o marido dorme tranquilamente e então aproxima-se,subindo sobre o corpo carente do imperador,ele sabia que era aquela que sem dúvidas é a mulher que ama com todas as forças,sem demoras a envolve em seu corpo atlético,como se despertasse com o perfume dela a beijando loucamente,sem deixá-la respirar em profundo desejo que sentia.Tudo que mais queria neste momento era isso.Ficar com a mulher amada.Seus corpos se roçavam apaixonados um no outro,davam beijos cálidos,Hades logo retira suas calças e despe Perséfone por inteiro.Cada vez mais os corpos ficam em chamas.

_**Você nasceu pra mim,eu nasci pra você**_

_**Eterno amor,**_

_**É sempre assim,que deve ser**_

Enquanto amava a mulher adorada, Hades lhe fazia juras de amor,dizia belas palavras que apenas os apaixonados são capazes de dizer,ela sorri se sentindo amada e os beijos de Hades vão descendo de seus lábios para seu pescoço,onde beija-o com vontade,tocando a pele branca e delicada de Perséfone.Os beijos cada vez mais descem,agora pelos ombros e busto,até chegar nos fartos seios da rainha do mundo das trevas e ele os beija com devoção,ela por sua vez geme baixinho,pedindo mais,e logo os beijos cálidos e apaixonados descem mais,chegando agora em seu ventre,onde fica a chupá-lo,acariciá-lo,sem parar,a língua percorre solta,por aquela barriguinha da jovem e Hades pensava que nenhuma outra mulher é mais perfeita que ela.

_**Tudo em você se encaixa perfeitamente em mim**_

_**Sua boca,sua pele,seu jeito tudo enfim**_

_**Me perdoa sem licença invadir seu camarim**_

_**Você é a minha estrela, és minha cena,és tudo enfim**_

Descia seus beijos agora para a parte mais íntima da esposa e seus lábios a tocam com fervor.Lambia-a como se fosse um gato que toma leite.Beija com prazer e também chupava-a,Perséfone ficava gemendo de prazer,se mexia na cama tamanho era o delírio.Enquanto a beijava com tanta devoção,suas mãos apertavam as belas coxas da deusa,as mãos tocavam o corpo dela como se não acreditasse que fosse real um ser tão perfeito quanto ela.Extasiada em prazeres,a deusa deixa com que seu prazer flua do corpo e Hades trata de tomá-lo com seus insáciavéis lábios.

_**Minhas mãos percorrem soltas as estradas do seu corpo**_

_**Demonstrando estarem aflitas a procura de socorro**_

_**Meus olhos navegam numa busca delirante**_

_**No seu corpo,um oceano**_

_**Lindo deslumbrante**_

****Assim que termina de tomar da esposa,sobe seus beijos,admirando cada parte,cada pedacinho daquele lindo corpo que ela tem,além das mãos que tocam-o todo,até chegar a boca de Perséfone,a beijando novamente,enquanto esfregava seu corpo no dela,querendo mais,querendo muito mais,dizia que a noite estava apenas começando e que ainda tinha muito por vir,ela por sua vez estava adorando,também fazia com que suas mãos percorressem o corpo do marido,queria agradá-lo também.Demonstrar seu amor por ele,retribuir todo carinho que estava recebendo e fazê-lo se sentir tão amado,quanto ela estava se sentindo.Cada beijo dado,cada carícia era com amor.

_**Você nasceu pra mim**_

_**Eu nasci pra você**_

_**Eterno amor**_

_**É sempre assim,que deve ser**_

_**Por dentro e por fora você é muito brilhante,**_

_**Inspirado em você,foi criado o diamante**_

_**Seus carinhos me alucinam**_

_**Em você até me perco**_

_**Me acho em sua boca e o amor se faz perfeito**_

Hades sem esperar começava a colocar seu membro na feminilidade de sua esposa,começando um vai e vém calmo,penetrando-a com cuidado e carinho,estava sobre ela na cama,fazia o vai e vém e o corpo de Perséfone mexia-se,gemia baixinho junto dele que estava com as duas mãos sobre a cama,além de morder os lábios em puro prazer que sentia do momento.Apesar de sempre fazerem amor,ela sentia uma leve dorzinha,mas passava-se até o ritmo do vai e vém aumentar,cada vez mais,seu membro agora estava todinho dentro da amada.Após um tempo fazendo amor,a cama balançando sem parar,o prazer de ambos chega ao clímax,fazendo os corpos cansados liberarem o prazer,que descia quente pelas pernas de ambos.Hades deita-se ao lado de Perséfone,cansado e a abraça.

_**Eu pareço um poeta,**_

_**Poeta não sou,**_

_**Sou um homem embriagado por seu doles de amor**_

_**Eu me fiz uma abelha e fui buscar em uma linda flor**_

_**As mais belas palavras**_

_**Desses gestos de amor**_

Te amo,te amo e pra sempre te amarei...sempre...Perséfone minha querida esposa...

Hades falava diretamente com o coração,com o braço detrás do ombro da jovem,que estava deitada no peito dele.Um sorriso de felicidade invade seu belo rosto.A mão no peito do marido fica a acariciar-lhe:

Também amo você Hades...jamais fui feliz,como sou agora que estou em teus braços..sendo amada por você...

Sim...fui feliz de ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer você,minha jóia rara...

Trocavam juras de amor,olhando o teto,cansados da gostosa noite de amor que tiveram.

_**Você nasceu pra mim**_

_**Eu nasci pra você**_

_**Eterno amor**_

_**É sempre assim,que deve ser**_

_**Tudo que quero é te amar,**_

_**Te amar com perfeição,**_

_**Te amar é o meu destino,**_

_**A minha missão**_

O Destino..é engraçado...deu a mim a cura para a minha tristeza...

E a mim...a chave para a felicidade...Hades...somos um,nos completamos.

Sim minha querida...parece que é nosso destino estarmos juntos...

Hades acariciava o ombro da esposa com os dedos,imaginava em como ele era feliz por ter uma mulher tão maravilhosa e especial como Perséfone ao teu lado,lembrava-se do rapto que fizera apenas para tê-la ao teu lado e que todos os sacríficios foram mereçidos.Se fosse preciso faria tudo novamente,somente por ela.Agora virava o rosto para sua amada,seus olhos verdes e expressivos encaram-na e pensa que somente ela poderia fazê-lo feliz,só ela estando com ele para se sentir bem,como nunca se sentiu antes.Sempre foi um homem amargurado,mas Perséfone encheu sua vida triste de alegria e preencheu o vazio do coração,com amor.

_**Estando com você,eu me sinto bem,**_

_**Pra você não dou 10,eu dou nota 100**_

_**Vendo você eu acredito no**_

_**Eterno amor**_

_**Sempre estarei com você**_

_**Aonde for**_

Hades e Perséfone em seguida pegam no sono,descansando da noite que tiveram,estavam felizes demais,Hades só pensava numa coisa: Ficar com essa mulher até que o mundo se acabe.Jamais vai se separar dela,pois seu amor é infinito.Seu destino estava traçado.Era amar Perséfone até que não lhe reste mais ar nos pulmões e estava disposto a cumprir.Nem que o mundo caia sobre eles,nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de separá-los e então descansa finalmente,mergulhado em sonhos.Nos braços da sua amada esposa.

_**E que seja sempre assim**_

_**Pura magia**_

_**Eu serei sempre seu**_

_**E você sempre minha**_

_**Você nasceu pra mim**_

_**Eu nasci pra você**_

_**Eterno amor**_

_**É sempre assim,que deve ser**_

_**Nota da Autora:** Escrevi esta linda songfic pensando na pessoa que eu amo,que é o Luiz Ramagem que eu conheci faz algum tempo na Internet e desde então me apaixonei.Ele é quem me inspira a fazer muitas coisas,como por exemplo escrever e desenhar.Sempre me incentiva no que for e é isso que eu mais gosto nele.Além de que,eu adoro a letra dessa música,apesar de não gostar muito de pagode xD (risos).Bem espero que fique do agrado de todos os leitores! Beijos a todos que sempre me apóiam a escrever,deixando seus reviews._

_**Hades** pertence a Massami Kurumada,igualmente quanto a seus direitos.**Perséfone **foi criada por mim,além de constar na Mitologia Grega.A letra da música pertence ao grupo **Sampa Crew**._


End file.
